The Zippo
by 554Laura
Summary: A short story about Booth's lighter and where it came from. Fluff...no angst. Of course, I don't own Bones.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a bit of self indulgence. Whenever I see Booth's lighter in an episode it makes me think of my dad. As a little girl, I was always so fascinated with my dad's zippo lighter, so I decided to write a story about how Booth got his lighter. This is set about seven years in the future._

oooooooooo

"Hey, Dad. How's it going?" Parker was boxing up the last of the stuff from his tiny room when his father poked his head through the doorway. "I think I finally got everything taken care of here." He looked past his dad into the hallway. "Where's everybody else?"

"They're over at the parade ground getting ready for the graduation ceremony. Bones took Hank and Christine to find some good seats so we can see you walk across the stage and become an official ensign in the US Coast Guard. I guess we're gonna sit with your mom and Meredith. Brent's participating in the ceremony, right?"

"Yep. He even promised not to trip me when I walked past him on the stage." Parker grinned as he nudged his dad with his elbow. "You know, Brent's not a bad guy…."

"He's a great guy, and I'm glad he was there for your mother and you. You turned out okay, I guess.", Booth said with a teasing smile.

"Thanks….I guess." Parker rolled his eyes. "I think I'm maybe a little better than okay."

Booth stood back to get a good look at his son in his dress uniform. "You look great, son. With all that good food and exercise the academy really got you to beef up while you were here."

Parker laughed out loud. "C'mon, Dad...I'm still as skinny as a rail. I guess I took after Mom's side of the family. Remember how thin Grandpa Ralph was?" He pretended to flex his muscles. "I'm probably never gonna be as buff as my old man."

"Aw, you're just sayin' that because it's true." Booth grinned as he plopped down into a chair next to the desk. "So how soon you do have to report for active duty?"

"I got a month. I figure I'll come see you guys for a week or so, and then go see Meredith for a week. I'll come back to DC and then on to Miami. I gotta get settled in my new place before my rotation. I'm getting pretty excited about being on a cutter in the Atlantic." He moved another box toward the door. "Are you sure you have room at your house to store my stuff?"

"Yeah, we can probably store it until you and Meredith get married…" Booth walked over and jabbed Parker playfully in the ribs, laughing at his son's protests that they were just friends.

"C'mon...if anyone can see through that 'just friends' garbage, it's me. I used to try to pull that stuff when people asked me about Bones, and look where we are now...married with 3 kids. I know what you've been thinking about...you and Meredith. I may be old, but I ain't blind and deaf…"

"Dad….." Parker broke into a big grin. "Okay, but it's just between you and me for now! I haven't officially asked her yet, and I don't wanna jinx it."

"That's my boy...gotta have some good ol' Boothy superstition in the mix." They laughed as they moved more boxes, enjoying a bit of father and son time as they talked about Parker's future plans in the Coast Guard and his hopes for his relationship with Meredith.

"Actually, Parker…" Booth grew serious. "There's another reason I wanted to see you alone. I've got something for you. Kind of a small graduation gift." Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny metal object. "This is yours now."

"Your lighter? Dad, I don't even smoke...why would I need it?" Parker took the lighter, turning it over in his hand. It was nicked and scratched from years of use.

"Well...that lighter has quite a history. Your great grandfather's brother, my Great Uncle Jake, got it before he left for Papua New Guinea in World War II. Zippo used to provide these lighters for soldiers going overseas. The design is great...they light almost anywhere and in all kinds of weather. Anyway, Uncle Jake made it through the Second World War in pretty good shape, so when Pops left for Korea, Uncle Jake gave it to him for good luck."

"So it's been around a while…" Parker ran his fingers over the satiny metal. He could just barely make out some etching on the side, and the corners were rounded with age. He opened the lid and gave the tiny wheel a spin, laughing with delight as a small flame jumped from the lighter. "It still works!" He closed the lid, and rubbed the small dent on its top.

"Yeah, well, they were made to last… Anyway, Pops gave it to my Dad to take with him to Viet Nam…" Booth wiped a tear from his cheek. "My dad made it back in good shape physically, but that war changed him, and a lot of other guys, in ways that we couldn't see. You know that my dad had some problems…PTSD and alcoholism. He never could get over the things that happened to him in Nam."

"Yeah, Dad...I know it must've been rough for you and Uncle Jared with your dad's drinking and Grandma leaving you guys." Parker stood quietly as his dad was lost in thought. Those things had happened so long ago, but to Booth it always seemed like it was just yesterday…

"Well, my Dad wanted some hooch, so he pawned the lighter. He probably got a few dollars for it, but he could use the money to buy a bottle of rotgut. Turns out, the pawnbroker knew Pops and called him to come get his lighter. The guy knew how much Pops had cherished that lighter and the memories that went with it, and he didn't want to sell it." Booth stood looking out the window. "Pops paid the money to get it back, but he didn't tell my dad. Pops kept it at his place."

"I bet Pops was angry." Parker blinked away a tear, trying to imagine the hurt that Pops felt at losing something with so much meaning attached to it.

"Nah...Pops told me later he was more sad than anything." Booth frowned. "...sad that my dad was so desperate for a drink that he'd pawn something for three dollars." Booth put his hand on his son's shoulder. "People didn't know a lot about PTSD or addictions back then like they do now. My dad wasn't a bad guy, Parker...he just had a disease and some mental health issues. It took me a long time to figure that out so I could forgive him…but I did...just like my family forgave me for all the stupid things I did when I relapsed back into my gambling addiction." Booth shrugged. "That stuff with my dad is all in the past, anyway….time to move forward."

Booth turned to look at his son. "When I shipped out to the Rangers, Pops gave me a St. Christopher medal, and I gave one to your Uncle Jared when he went to India."

"Yeah, you gave me one, too...I wear it every day." Parker was trying to figure out what his dad was telling him.

Booth held up his hand to interrupt. "When I came home to visit before I went to active duty, Pops gave me that lighter, kind of like a good luck charm. It worked, I guess...I got out of plenty of scary situations in a lot of scary places. Anyway, I've carried it with me for years, but you're going to be on active duty soon, so now it's your turn, Parker."

"More Boothy superstition?" Parker laughed until he saw his father's serious expression. "Dad….are you sure?" Parker turned the lighter over in his fingers again, brushing his thumb along the worn lid. "I mean, you've carried this as long as I can remember….it's like a part of you…."

"That's what makes it special for you. Family tradition, Son. A Booth in military service, and carrying that Zippo lighter….even if you don't smoke." Booth slapped Parker on the back. "And when you have a son or a daughter, you can maybe pass it on to one of them….maybe the oldest, or maybe one who joins the military. I don't know….that'll be your decision."

Parker stood quietly palming the lighter before he slipped it into his pants pocket. "I promise to take really good care of your lighter, Dad." He ran his fingers across his eyes to hide his tears. "It'll be safe with me."

"I know, Parker." Booth smiled at his son and extended his right hand. "Congratulations, Ensign Booth. We're all so proud of you."

"Yeah." Parker took his dad's hand and pulled him into a bear hug. "Thanks for everything, Dad."

"Alright...alright...enough. Are you ready to go become an ensign for real?" Booth checked his watch. "I think it's time for us to get going.''

Parker flashed his own version of a Boothy smile. "Yeah, Dad. Let's go. Time for another Booth to carry on the family tradition."

Father and son walked toward the parade grounds together, each proud of the other, and each thankful for the opportunities they had to honor their family traditions and to serve their country.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The Zippo was supposed to be a one shot story, but this chapter just wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to add it. This is set about 21 years in the future._

Hank Booth stood looking in the mirror over his dresser. Saluting, he spoke to the reflection in a serious voice. "Lieutenant Henry Booth reporting for duty, sir!" He practiced standing at attention and at ease, all the while checking out the way he looked in his dress uniform. He saluted himself again. "Lieutenant Henry Booth…."

"AT EASE, LIEUTENANT!" The order was barked from his open door. Hank turned quickly in embarrassment, thinking he'd been caught doing something stupid by one of the commanding officers. "Parker! What are you doing here?" He walked over and gave his brother a bear hug.

Parker laughed as he pulled away and smoothed out his uniform shirt. "Watching you act silly, it seems. Do you really think guys like me are gonna salute a pup like you?" Parker grinned as he gave his little brother some grief….check that...younger brother. Hank was at least four inches taller than he was, and well muscled like their father, so little brother just didn't fit any more. "As squeaky as you sound, the guys may fall over laughing before they salute."

"It's not my fault I got this damn cold. Hey, where's Mom and Dad? Didn't they come with you?"

"Are you kidding? Wild horses couldn't keep them away….Dad's so proud that he has a son graduating from West Point he can hardly control himself. I guess he's told everyone, stranger or not, who'd listen. He's so puffed up I don't know how he managed to button his shirt." Parker laughed as he sat on the bed. "They went with Meredith, Christine, Michael-Vincent, the Hodgins family and everybody else to find seats so we can see you finally get your commission. We're probably gonna fill up a section."

"I know Dad's proud that I'm graduating from here. I never could figure out why he didn't want to be a commissioned officer himself. He's a natural leader." Hank checked out his reflection again, making sure his buttons were lined up correctly.

"Yeah, but he's also just a regular guy. Dad was a good non-com because he's so down to earth, and the enlisted personnel respected him for that. They knew Dad wouldn't ask them to do something he wouldn't do himself. A commissioned officer has to be different than that….They have to be above it all." Parker shook his head. It was hard to explain. "Your mom would be an excellent commissioned officer...she always knows she's right, no matter what anyone says!" They both laughed at the thought of Brennan being a four star general, ordering their dad around.

"So do you know where you're gonna be stationed, Hank?" Parker sat and talked to his younger brother who was finishing the final touches on his uniform. "I guess in your field of study you can be posted almost anywhere."

Hank sighed as he looked at Parker. This was going to be the hard part. "I'm going to use my information management degree and go into cyber intelligence. I can't tell you what exactly I'm going to be doing….and I can't tell you where I'm going to be doing it."

"You're a special ops computer engineer? Wow…" Parker let out a low whistle. His baby brother was going to be a spy. "Are you going to hack into enemy computers or what?"

Hank pinched his lips together and shook his head. "Can't tell you...top secret. I'm going home to see Mom and Dad for a few weeks, then on to Ft. Leonard Wood in Missouri for six weeks of orientation. Then…..I don't know…." Hank's voice trailed off and he shrugged. "I'll keep in touch...I'll have a way to contact you and the rest of the family every few weeks or so….

Parker knew how badly his parents would react to that news….he couldn't imagine how he'd feel if he didn't know for sure where his own sons were if they were in the military on active duty….no way to imagine what they were doing, and hard to pray for their safety….his parents would be in a constant state of worry.

Hank interrupted his brother's thoughts. "Hey, look at the time. We gotta get going."

"Okay, but there is one more thing." Parker cleared his throat. "There's a reason I came by myself to see you before the commencement ceremony. I've got a little something for you." He reached into his pocket and brought out a shiny metallic object. "You're following in the footsteps of several members of our family, Hank. A Booth in the military is a family tradition. Since you'll be on active duty soon, it's only right that you should have this part of our family tradition to go with you." He handed Hank the silvery trinket.

"A lighter? Why in God's name do I need with a lighter? You know I don't smoke….it's against regs." Hank tried to get it to ignite. "It doesn't even work."

"Of course you don't smoke, and it doesn't work anyway since butane isn't available any more. That's not why I gave you that old Zippo lighter. It's been around since World War II, so it's almost one hundred years old. It's also part of the tradition. A Booth on active duty carries that lighter with him as a reminder of all of those who've served before him. Dad gave it to me when I went on active duty, and told me to pass it on to someone in the family when the time was right. You're going on active duty, so it's your turn now."

"Parker, you're still on active duty with the Coast Guard, aren't you?" Hank turned the lighter over in his hand, inspecting the battered metal, running his fingers over all the dents and dings. The lighter must've seen a lot of use. It was almost like he could feel all the history it had seen. "I don't want to take something away from you if Dad gave it to you." He studied Parker's face, trying to figure out what he meant. Parker obviously cherished the lighter, but he was giving it away.

"I'm still active, but I'm gonna be stateside, teaching at the Academy until I retire. I'm not gonna need that little good luck charm nearly as bad as you will." Parker grinned as he slapped his brother on the back. "Our great grandfather came back from Korea in one piece, and I remember him telling me about some of the scrapes he got into and out of while he was there. He thought that beat up old lighter was good luck. Maybe so, but I think it's more about a family connection than anything else. You put your fingers around that lighter when it's in your pocket and it makes you remember all the people you love and how much they love you. You don't feel so alone."

Hank nodded. In the situation he was entering with his new military career, he had the chance to be in a lot of scrapes, and he'd need all the good luck he could get. "Okay, Parker...I'll take good care of your lighter.' Hank slipped it into his pocket. "I'm gonna make my family proud of me."

"Just make sure you get back in one piece, okay, little brother? I expect to hear from you every once in awhile." Parker grinned a Boothy grin. "We're already proud of you, Lieutenant Booth."

Hank grinned back in his own version of a Boothy grin. "I'll be careful." He gave his brother another hug. "Thanks."

The two brothers walked to the commencement ceremony together, proud of each other, and proud to continue the family tradition of duty and honor as they both served their country.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: this installment takes place about 45 years from the present. For those of you not familiar with my fictional Booth family, Ian and Henry are the twin sons of Parker and his wife Meredith._

"Major Booth, sir!" Greer stood at attention as he waited for the major to acknowledge his presence.

"What is it, Greer? Oh, and at ease, Corpsman." Major Ian Booth was trying to move through the maze created by the containers of supplies that were stacked all over his sickbay. He glanced at his tablet as he addressed Greer again. "I'm really busy here. What's so important that you have to interrupt me while I count bandaids?" Ian smiled and shook his head. All those years of medical school and he was reduced to being a supply clerk...but with everything to be done, it was all hands on deck. "Well, speak up, Greer. What's going on?"

Greer shifted his eyes to look at Major Booth. The last chief medical officer had been a real hard ass….he loved protocol and all the honors that went with his position. This doc seemed like a normal guy... like someone a guy could have a beer with if officers fraternized with the enlisted personnel. "Major Booth, you have a visitor, sir. The gentleman says it's urgent, and he must speak with you today."

Damn...trying to get this vessel shipshape in a hurry and some VIP jackass shows up for a photo op. Just what Ian didn't need, but there was probably no way to avoid it. "Okay, Greer...show the gentleman in." Ian went back to counting his bandages.

"Ah….the glamorous life of a ship's chief surgeon...counting and cataloging supplies.", Ian thought. "All the fancy equipment we have, and we still have to use these things from time to time." Unfortunately they might see some pretty intense action on this deployment….they might need all of these supplies and maybe a lot more. Major Booth grimaced as he thought about the situation the ship and crew were about to encounter. He hoped his department was as prepared as they needed to be, but his staff was young and inexperienced. He wasn't looking forward to the on the job training they'd be receiving.

Ian looked up when he heard the knock on the hatch. "Is there a doctor in the house?"

"Uncle Hank! What the hell…." Ian pushed shipping containers out of the way to give his uncle a handshake and bear hug. "What are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad to see you and all…." Ian stopped and looked at his uncle with a suspicious eye. "Do you actually have security clearance to be down here?"

Hank laughed out loud. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that you were concerned about regs. You've always been the rule breaker, Ian...but yes, I have clearance to be down here. Remember? I still work for the feebs as a consultant when they have cyber security issues or cases involving hacking." He pointed to Ian's tablet. "Sometimes I wish technology wasn't so portable. It makes it easy for someone to walk off with something important like that little cutie." Hank moved a container out of the way and sat down. "Looks like you got a mess to clean up here."

Ian sighed as he looked around the sickbay. "Yeah...we gotta get everything counted and stowed by the end of the week." He picked up a box of bandages. "My tablet is supposed to help me keep track of these little darlings but the Marines in their wisdom updated the program and forgot to tell anyone, so a lot of information is duplicated." Ian looked over his uncle's shoulder. "Didn't Dad come with you? I thought an old Coast Guard man like him would love to see this fancy carrier."

Hank looked at his surroundings with admiration. "The Yorktowne is really a fine ship, Ian, and your dad's awfully proud that you're the new Chief Medical Officer on her. He and Pops are planning to come down next week before you guys shove off. Pops wants to see you, and it's supposed to be better weather next week."

"How old is Pops now?" Ian had fond memories of sitting on his grandfather's lap with his brother, listening to stories about pirates or explorers, or about how he and Grammy had captured some bad guy.

"He turned ninety this year and he doesn't get around real well any more. Cold weather seems to stiffen up his joints, and it causes his feet to give him a lot of trouble since all that damage was done to them when he was deployed in the Middle East." Hank ran his fingers over the rim of Ian's tablet. "Your Grammy can't come, of course, but I know she'll send her love. Have you heard from Henry? Does he know the situation?"

Ian nodded. "He and his brothers at the monastery have already started praying for us. I'm glad...we can use all the help we can get...divine and otherwise." He took a seat opposite of his uncle. "It may be a rough time out there, Uncle Hank….we're going to be offering some air support to our allies as they make a major offensive against the insurgents, but the insurgents are well armed and well fortified….they have the support of local terrorist groups and even some governments in the area, at least in an under the table fashion. The whole situation is so unstable it may just blow up in our faces." Ian breathed a heavy sigh. "They told us to prepare for heavy casualties….there's gonna be allied boots on the ground there, and we're going to be like a floating triage and surgical unit for the wounded….a hospital ship."

Hank was surprised. "I thought the Navy had decided that hospital ships weren't practical…."

"We're gonna be equipped as well as any hospital on shore by the time we're ready to go, and it's unlikely we'll be overrun with insurgents, although they do seem to have some sort of long range missiles and IEDs. We'll treat what casualties we can and try to air evac the ones we can't. Overall, though, it's safer to be at sea. I guess the bad guys haven't been able to get their hands on a sub yet." Ian grinned slightly. "Hey, wanna cup of coffee? It's Navy coffee, so it's not too bad."

"Sure...that'll be great." Hank watched as his nephew got the coffee ready. In Hank's mind, it seemed like he was watching his brother Parker, except Ian had inherited his mother's dark hair. Even so, Ian was a Booth through and through, right down to the grin. "How long will you be at sea, Ian?"

Ian paused. That was the real problem, wasn't it? "Nobody seems to know for sure, or at least they're not telling us if they do know. You know...some of that Navy/Marine need to know shit. Of course, the hope is that this is just a mop up operation...the insurgents will see the big bad boat and run like hell to get as far away from us as they can. But that's not very likely….I think we'll be out at least a year, and probably two. Nuclear carriers can stay at sea for long stretches as long as they can get supplies."

"I see." Hank frowned at the thought. "I always hated that….the not knowing part. Makes it hard to tell your family something, doesn't it? Your Aunt Carla said that was the worst part of my time in the service."

"Yeah…I know it's hard on the families." Ian dreaded telling his parents that he didn't know when, if ever, he'd be home from this tour. This deployment was going to be scary….especially since he thought he'd be safer as a reservist. That had proved to be incorrect. The Marines and Navy were desperate for medical personnel to prepare for what looked like a long term conflict, and no one was excused this time around.

Hank could tell that Ian was getting fidgety...there was a lot of work to be done in his sickbay. "Well, I won't keep you any longer, but I have something for you." Hank reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a battered square of metal. "Since you've been called up for active duty, this is yours now."

"A cigarette lighter?" Ian laughed. "Why would I need that? You can't even buy cigarettes any more…."

"I know...that's not the point." Hank held the lighter up for Ian to see. "This Zippo lighter has been around since about 1943, so it's well over a hundred years old. The family tradition is that the lighter goes with the Booth who's on active duty. It's been handed down from my great grandfather who had it in the Korean Conflict. It went to Vietnam with my grandfather. My great grandpa, the first Pops, gave it to my dad when he went to the Middle East and then my dad gave it to your dad when he went on active duty with the Coast Guard. Your dad gave it to me when I graduated from West Point...and now it's my honor to give it to you to take on your deployment."

"Wow….sorry, Uncle Hank...I didn't know." Ian reached out and took the Zippo from his uncle. It was nicked and scratched and the lid appeared to be barely attached. Ian was almost in awe of that small piece of metal. He rubbed his thumb across the dent on the lid. "So everyone that's carried this…."

"They all came back in one piece." Hank grinned. "Your Grammy always rolls her eyes if she hears us talking about good luck charms but we always tease her about cause and effect. I'm not really sure it has anything to do with luck. Whenever I was in a tight squeeze, I'd palm that lighter and pray...and I think God remembered us Booths were needed back home."

"Aren't you going to need this lighter? Aren't you in the reserves any more?" Ian tried to hand the lighter back to his uncle but Hank held up his hand to refuse it.

"Nope….I'm retired from the reserves. Your Aunt Carla says she likes me to be home from time to time. The lighter is yours now, Ian. Take it with you, and take all of your family's thoughts and prayers with you as well. You make us all so proud…." Hank stopped to brush the tears off his cheek.

Ian looked at the hallowed bit of metal in his hands, thinking about all the men who'd held this same bit of metal in exactly the same way. This small, well worn item had made it through some of the world's most recent conflicts while carried in the pockets of proud and dedicated men, and then it was passed on to the next generation to keep the tradition alive. Blinking back tears, Ian turned the lighter over in his palm again before slipping the Zippo into his pocket. "Thanks, Uncle Hank….thanks for trusting me to carry on this tradition. I promise to do my best to bring it back to you."

"No, Ian….the lighter is yours to treasure. You don't need to bring it back to me. Bring it back home so you can pass it on to the next Booth in the military." Hank stood up and gave his nephew a salute. "Godspeed, Major Booth. May your hands and the hands of those under your command be used to heal the injured and comfort the dying."

"Amen, Uncle Hank...Amen." They shook hands and Hank quietly left, leaving Ian to stow more supplies...both men thankful for their faith in God, the love of their family, and the continued tradition of duty and honor in service of their country.


	4. Chapter 4

Set about three years after the last chapter.

Major Ian Booth sat quietly in the rectory office, waiting to see the priest. The elderly woman who had greeted him had returned with a cup of coffee and a plate of Christmas cookies, offering them to Ian. He thanked her and smiled as he made his selection. The woman sat down behind her desk and tried to begin a conversation.

"Have you been overseas for a long time, Major?" She spoke quietly, sensing the soldier's sadness, and wondering if he had come to visit the priest for spiritual counseling.

"Yes, ma'am...two and a half years on a Navy hospital ship. We saw a lot action in the last conflict." He sipped his coffee. "It's good to be home for the holidays."

"I imagine so." The receptionist waited to see if the major had anything else to add, but she was met with silence, so she returned to her computer until the phone chimed. "Father can see you now." She pointed toward the office door. "Bless you, Major. Merry Christmas."

Ian nodded his thanks and hesitantly walked toward the door. He paused briefly before entering.

"Henry? How the hell are you? Man, it's good to see you…." Ian grabbed his brother into a bear hug, and then stood back to look at him. Noticing the Roman collar, he grinned sheepishly. "I guess I should address you as Father Henry and avoid using swear words. Sorry. You'll always be my smelly brother, you know?"

The priest laughed out loud as he shook his head. "You can call me Henry or Hank….but definitely not Stinky. When it's just us or our family, you don't have to call me Father..." He motioned for his brother to sit down. "I do think Father Henry sounds better."

"Father Henry, then. So are you getting things wrapped up here?" Ian looked around the bare office. "When will your replacement arrive?"

"Two weeks from today. I'll celebrate Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve and then I'll spend two weeks getting him oriented and allowing the congregation to get used to him. And then I'm off to the Army." Henry pulled a small box from his desk drawer. "They already sent me my insignia." He proudly showed Ian the tiny gold crosses that would mark Henry as an Army chaplain.

Ian smiled when he saw the gleam in his brother's eye. "So I guess being a diocesan priest just wasn't your cup of tea, right? Too boring?" Ian sat back in his chair, noticing the hint of embarrassment in his brother's expression at the question.

"I don't know. It's been a long journey to get to this point." Henry brushed his fingers over the small crosses. "I really thought I was going to be a monk for my entire life, but when it came time to my final vows….with a lot of soul searching and through discussions with my confessor, I realized I was too restless to be confined by a monastery." He glanced at Ian and saw his confusion.

"I thought that was the point, Henry….you wanted to get away from the world so you could pray and contemplate God…." Ian cocked his head and smiled gently.

"I know….but we Booths are social creatures, and the monastic lifestyle….well, let's just say I drove the other monks crazy and they drove me crazy." Henry chuckled. "I was never one to follow rules completely, you know. I imagine the Abbot was jumping for joy in his prayer closet when I told him I wouldn't be taking my final vows as a monk. He was the one who suggested that I'd be a better fit as a parish priest, and he was right. I've enjoyed having a congregation."

"But now you're bored with being a parish priest? Is that why you're going to be an Army chaplain? Why deliberately put yourself on the front line?" Ian ran his fingers across the edge of Henry's desk, avoiding eye contact with his brother. "Aren't there enough souls around here to save?"

Henry laughed quietly. "It's hard to explain, Ian. The Archbishop sent out an urgent request for priests to consider the military chaplaincy, and as soon as I read it, I knew the Lord was calling me to that mission field. I know it sounds wild, but it's like this has been the plan for my life the whole time."

Ian sighed and closed his eyes. Henry had always been a dreamer, out to save the world, but the world right now was not a safe place to be. "Maybe you can stay stateside instead of going to the war zone…."

"Hell, no!" Henry grimaced. "Sorry, that swear word just slipped out. I gotta be where the action is. They're gonna embed me with an active unit after I undergo my final training for the Army." He noticed that his brother was tearing up. "What's wrong, Ian? I can take care of myself, and what I can't do, the Lord will do for me." He reached across his desk and put a hand on his brother's arm. "It's gonna be okay."

Ian sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "I just want you to be safe and out of danger. Anytime there's any sort of conflict you could be in the line of fire and there's usually no place to hide. The world is a scary place during a war, Henry, even when you're not directly involved in the action. I mean, look what happened to Greer..."

So that was it. Henry's normally cheerful brother had seemed to be wrapped in blankets of sorrow since Greer's death. "Ian...did you go for grief counseling like I suggested? Did you talk to someone? What happened to Greer wasn't your fault. You know that…."

"I know it wasn't my fault...and I did go to counseling, but I'm still so angry….angry with the situation, angry at Greer, angry at God…." Ian spoke softly as he remembered the young corpsman who had been his aide. "Greer wasn't even supposed to be there. He took over someone's rotation because the guy was sick. And then when they get the air ambulance there to pick up the wounded, Greer stepped out for just a second without his body armor, and a laser sniper got him." Ian swore to himself as he wiped his eyes. "One small slip in procedures and he was gone, just like that. I don't understand it." Ian continued, shaking his head. "Greer was a good man, and he would've made a fine doctor. It seems like God shouldn't have taken him so young….and then I had to write his parents and tell them that their son was gone because of some stupid mistake…." He wiped tears from his eyes. "Their Christmas holidays will never be the same without their son."

Henry nodded as he listened. Poor Ian, carrying the weight of the world over something he couldn't control. "I don't believe God took Greer, Ian….I believe God welcomed him home. You're right...the world is a scary place. I could get caught in crossfire on a battlefield, or I could stay home and get hit by a bus. One day, I'm gonna die, so I might as well be useful until that happens."

"Don't even put that out there, Henry….you're gonna die in your bed at the clergy retirement home when you're 96. We got good genes….Pops is still kicking at 93." Both men laughed as they thought of their grandfather bossing his grandkids around from his wheelchair. "Grammy's still with us, even though she doesn't remember much any more, and Dad is still teaching at the Academy, even though he's in his sixties. You just gotta be sure to keep your head down when you're out in the fray with your unit."

"I guess that's part of what they teach us at our chaplaincy training….how to duck. Trust me, I'm gonna be good at that. I got those quick Booth reflexes, you know?" Henry leaned back in his desk chair and looked out the window. "I know you're worried about me, Ian. I'm not really cut out to be a military man, I guess, and maybe you weren't, either. But we both gotta do what we're called to do."

"You're right. I know that. It's just…" Ian sighed heavily…."I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you, Henry. That's why I've been trying to talk you out of going overseas. But, seeing how you're determined to go, I've brought you something." Ian pulled a metallic object out of his pocket and handed it to Henry. "Since you're going on active duty, it's your turn to have this."

"A beat up old lighter? Are you kidding me? Why would I need this piece of junk? Henry laughed at his brother until he saw the serious expression on his brother's face. "What's wrong, Ian?"

"This 'piece of junk', as you called it, has gone with a Booth on active duty since 1943. It's part of our family tradition: a Booth man in the military carries that lighter with him to remind him of all the men who have served before him. That's why you get it now."

Henry took the lighter and held it with the kind of awe he usually reserved for religious relics. "I had no idea, Ian. I'm sorry I showed such disrespect." He ran his fingers over the rounded edges, and ran his thumb across the dent in the lid. Tilting it toward the weak winter sunlight he saw all the scratches and smaller dents on the the case. "So every Booth in the military going back to Great Great Grandpops has carried this lighter? That's just amazing…"

"Yeah, and his brother had it before it came to him. It's been all over the world, and I bet it'll go to space one day." Ian paused for a moment, lost in thought. "I know it's silly, but that lighter helped me get through some tough times. I'd be worried, or stressed, or even scared while I was at sea, but I'd find that lighter in my pocket and I'd remember that the other men that had the lighter probably felt the same way, and they all made it home okay. I figured if they did, I would, too."

Henry smiled as he put the lighter on the desk. "It's not any sillier than wearing a St. Christopher medal or carrying a rosary. I mean, I guess this hasn't been blessed by a priest, but I can take care of that myself, right?" They both chuckled at the joke. "But don't you still need this, Ian? You're in the reserves, right?"

Ian shook his head. "I won't be when this tour is over. I'm not going to reenlist. I've met a wonderful woman, and I'm going to stay home and marry her, and do something calmer than working on a hospital ship...like maybe working in the emergency room at a busy city hospital." Ian wore a huge smile. "Maybe Marissa and I can plan our wedding for a time when you can get some leave, so you can do the wedding. What'dya say?"

"Sounds good to me. Where did you meet Marissa? Was she a nurse?"

"Hell, no….she was the captain of the ship I was on! She retired from the Navy last year and we've been in a serious relationship since then. She's wonderful. I hope she can come by to meet you before you ship out." Ian grew serious again. "Hey...will you have time to come see Mom and Dad before you go?"

"I'm planning on it...Mom would kill me if I didn't." Henry smiled as he gently picked up the lighter and held it in the palm of his left hand. "Let's pray, okay?" Ian bowed his head as Henry made the sign of the cross over the lighter. "Father, we ask your blessing on this lighter and those who carry it. Help those who carry it to be the Light of the World to others, and keep them safe and in Your care. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

"Amen." Ian rose and extended his hand toward his brother. "Stay safe, Henry. Keep in touch, okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, of course." Henry slipped the lighter into his pocket before grabbed his brother's hand and shook it. "Let me know about the wedding, okay?"

They walked out of Henry's office together, laughing and talking, each proud of the other, and each proud to be able to serve their country using the talents God had given them.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This chapter takes place about 60 years in the future._

Brenna Booth turned away from her workstation to look out at the night sky. With no artificial light to block the starlight and very little atmosphere, the star field appeared to be immense, filling her window from floor to ceiling. Even though the perspective was different from that of Earth she sat for a few minutes trying to pick out the constellations her grandmother had taught her: Delphinus, Draco, and Cassiopeia, along with several others she had learned in her astronomy classes. This was one of the reasons she had entered the Air and Space Force….to be out among the stars.

Brenna had graduated at the top of her class in flight school, and had trained as a fighter pilot, but when the opportunity came to train as a shuttle pilot she jumped at the chance. At first her shuttle trips were just routine supply runs to the Moon and back, but she continued her training and quickly advanced through several levels of qualifications until she was one of the youngest Lieutenant Colonels in the space program. It was no surprise to anyone that she had applied for the branch of the program involved in preventing piracy and smuggling, but it was somewhat of a surprise, given her youth, that she was selected from a vast pool of qualified candidates to be part of the command staff of the newest Astra class vessel to be commissioned.

"No more milk runs or trips around the park.", she thought as she watched a patrol vessel pull into a docking bay. "Things are about to get real." In two weeks she would be departing on a two year mission patrolling the colonies on Mars and the moons of Jupiter, trying to keep them safe from pirates, marauders and hooligans.

Brenna chuckled softly as she turned back to her work. She had many fond memories of hearing Pops tell stories about pirates or explorers, or catching bad guys, and now she'd be involved with all three of those things. This was when she missed Pops and Grammy the most...when she couldn't share with them how successful she had become. They would have been so proud of her. They'd been gone fifteen years now, but she could still recall how much Pops and Grammy loved each other until the end of their long and happy lives.

The duty schedules still needed adjustments, and the new navigational array on their vessel still hadn't been completely aligned. So much for the glamour of space travel, Brenna thought, laughing to herself. The second officer was basically in charge of the busy work so the captain and first officer could do the real command work. She began work on the supply lists for the mission when her office door chimed.

"Enter." Brenna looked up with annoyance. "What is it, Larsen?"

"Begging the Colonel's pardon, ma'am, but you have a visitor." Larsen stood at attention, trying to avoid Lt. Colonel Booth's steely gaze.

"What were my orders, Corporal Larsen?" Brenna leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That you did not wish to be disturbed, ma'am." Larsen shifted slightly as he tried to explain. "The gentleman says he's a member of your family, ma'am, and he needs to speak with you immediately about a personal matter."

"At ease, Larsen." A member of her family? Brenna's parents and younger brother weren't due at the station until next week. Her curiosity was piqued. "Alright, Larsen. You may show the gentleman in."

She rose from her desk to greet her visitor as Larsen escorted the man in. She gasped in surprise as a middle aged Roman Catholic priest limped into her office. "Henry! What are you doing here?" She embraced her cousin happily as they both smiled broadly. "What happened to your leg? How did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Father Henry Booth laughed at the barrage of questions. "Okay...okay...just give me a minute and I'll tell you everything. Just let me get settled in this chair here…." He sat down, and smiled to himself as he watched his cousin give her aide instructions about refreshments for her visitor. Maybe this is why people believed in reincarnation. Brenna Booth was almost an exact copy of their Grandmother Temperance, down to the imperious tone of voice as she gave directions. The only difference was that smile….that was a Booth grin, just like the one Pops had used to charm Grammy when she was annoyed with him.

After dismissing Larsen, Brenna took a seat opposite of her cousin. "I wish you had told me you were coming. I could've made arrangements to give you a tour of the new ship. The _Dakora_ is a beauty...all the latest bells and whistles."

Henry shook his head. "I wasn't sure when I was going to be here...I just happened to get a seat on the flight here at the last minute. But I've seen pictures and schematics of your vessel, and she looks wonderful. What will the crew complement be?"

"Five command staff and 50 enlisted personnel. The Air and Space Force has a fleet of 15 Astra class vessels to patrol the region. Ours is the newest, so it has the latest features. But enough about that right now. Tell me what Ian's up to...and what happened to your leg?"

"I just baptized Ian's third child...a boy named Joseph. He and Marissa live in Newport News, and he still works at the naval base there." Henry grimaced as he shifted the position of his injured leg. "I was shot in the knee when I was with my unit on their last deployment. My knee was replaced, of course, but it still gives me trouble from time to time. Having to sit all those hours on the way here didn't help. Anyway, that's why I had to retire from the Army. I'm back to being a parish priest now."

Brenna saw the flicker of pain on her cousin's face. "You miss the Army, don't you?"

Henry nodded. "I really felt like I was making a difference there...not just among the troops, but among the people we were trying to protect. We had convinced some of the villages to build more schools and the Church funded some clinics we started." He sighed as he absentmindedly drummed his fingers on his leg. "But now it's somebody else's turn. I trust the Lord...His plan for my life will take me somewhere that I'm needed."

"Like maybe out into space? Maybe you could be a missionary to Saturn." Brenna grinned mischievously. She knew Henry wasn't fond of being away from Earth for very long.

"I don't think so. I'm getting a little too old for those kind of adventures. I think I'll leave that excitement to young folks like you." He noticed her slight frown and furrowed brow. "What's wrong, Brenna? You're excited, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course….but I'm also a little bit scared. It's not like being on the Moon or a space station where I can get back home in a day. We're going to be far away from home, pretty much on our own, and who knows what we'll encounter? I'm third in command….and I'm beginning to feel that responsibility weighing on me. What if I'm not ready? What if I make a mistake and one of the crew is injured because of it? It's going to be rough out there...like those stories of the old wild West that Pops used to read to us, and we're going to be like the sheriff in Tombstone. I just hope I'm up to the challenge." Brenna leaned back in her chair and stared out at the stars. "I'm wondering if I made the right decision. I'm wondering if I'm prepared for what awaits us on this journey."

Henry smiled gently as he reached for his cousin's hand. "Brenna...none of us are really ever prepared for what awaits us on our life's journey. We like to think we are...that we're trained, or educated, or experienced….but things happen that we can't predict. However, if the Air and Space Command didn't think you were ready, they wouldn't have chosen you, right?"

"You're right." She sighed and smiled back at her cousin. "I've been well trained, and once we get out there and we're busy, it'll be fine. It's while I'm waiting for the trip that I think about what can go wrong."

"That's always the way it is. Anticipation is often harder than reality, and since you're driven to achieve perfection, it can be quite daunting." Henry laughed. "In many ways, you're just like Grammy. Remember how she made Pops re-hang that picture over the fireplace...what was it...five times? All because it was a couple of centimeters off."

"I do vaguely remember that. I wish I'd had more time with Pops and Grammy. I still miss them." Brenna brushed away a tear as she smiled at Henry. "Would you like some more tea?"

"No, thanks. I'm not staying long. I just came today because I wanted to give you something before you left on your deployment. I want you to show it to your dad when he gets here next week." Henry pulled a small metallic object out of his pocket. "Since you're going to be a Booth on active duty, this belongs to you now."

Brenna looked at the small, slightly misshapen piece of metal in her cousin's hand. "What is that? I've never seen anything like that…." She took it from Henry and ran her fingers over the metal. "It's really scratched."

"That, my dear, is a Zippo cigarette lighter. I'm not surprised that you don't know what it is. They quit making them years ago when it became illegal to buy or sell cigarettes. Lighters aren't illegal, but you can't buy the fuel for them anymore. That's not the point, however. This lighter has gone with a Booth on active duty since 1943 during Earth's World War II. It's been passed through several generations as a reminder of those who love us and those who have served our country before us. It's our family tradition. Since you're the Booth on active duty, it goes to you now."

"Oh…." Brenna breathed out softly, holding the lighter as if she was holding something rare and precious. "I didn't realize that's what this was. I remember my dad telling me the story of how your dad had given it to him when he graduated from West Point...Is this that same lighter? Really? I can't believe it…." She rubbed her thumb across the dent in the lid, and ran her fingers across all the tiny dings and dents on its surface.

"Believe it...it's the same one. There aren't any regs against taking it with you, are there?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so….but are you sure you want me to take it with me out to space? I mean…it'll be dangerous…and I don't know if…." The look on her face said it all. They both knew there was a chance she might not return from her mission.

"There are never any guarantees, Brenna. Life is unpredictable. That lighter's been all over Earth, so why not take it to space? Ian told me he thought someone would take the lighter out there with them, so why not you? Anyway, it's yours now, so you can take it to Mars, or Jupiter, or even Neptune if you want. It'll help you remember that no matter how far you are from home, we're still thinking of you and praying for you. Then, when your deployment is over, you can bring it home and then pass it on to the next Booth that serves in the military...maybe even your own son or daughter."

Brenna nodded, blinking back her tears as she slipped the lighter into her pocket. "Thank you, Henry, for entrusting me with this tradition. It'll be an honor and a privilege to pass this on to the next member of our family who serves in the military."

Henry smiled as he made the sign of the cross to bless his cousin. "God be with you wherever you travel, Brenna, no matter how near or far."

"Amen, Henry." The cousins walked out of Brenna's office, laughing and talking, proud of each other's service, and proud to carry the family tradition of duty and honor with them wherever they served in the future no matter how far they were from home.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPTER OF MY LITTLE STORY, AND I COULDN'T RESIST PAYING HOMAGE TO ONE OF MY OTHER FAVORITE PROGRAMS. THANKS FOR ALL THE KIND COMMENTS._

Commander Riker sat at his desk looking over the duty roster on his tablet. It was nice to take a break and relax at the Indus Eridani station for a few days, even if it was just for a crew rotation and a day or two of shore leave. Another day and they'd be off on a two year deep space mission. It would be a long time until the Enterprise was back in this sector again. He glanced through the reports waiting for him until he heard the door alert chime.

"Enter." He looked up at the young man who entered into his office. "Lieutenant Hodgins?"

"Yes, sir. You asked to see me, sir?" Lt. Seeley Hodgins stood at attention, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. As First Officer, Commander Riker had a reputation for being honest and fair, but he was also a formidable man and a stickler for the chain of command. There should be no reason for the commander to request to see the likes of a lowly lieutenant from exobiology.

"At ease, Lieutenant." Riker motioned to a chair. "Have a seat." He noticed the younger man's hesitation. "It's okay, Lieutenant. There's not a problem." Glancing at his tablet, he pulled up Hodgins' file. "Ph. D's in exobiology and exogeology from the Centauri Prime campus of Oxford University. Impressive." He looked up at Hodgins. "Mr. Data has made several entries in your record commending your work studying various invertebrate exofauna, and Mr. Worf has noted your overall deportment to be satisfactory." Riker flashed a broad grin. "Getting a satisfactory rating from Mr. Worf is a major accomplishment." Both men chuckled at the joke. "Are you happy here on the Enterprise, Lt. Hodgins?"

"Yes, sir. It's always been my dream to work on a deep space vessel, and I was very pleased to be assigned to the Enterprise." Hodgins smiled faintly and leaned forward in his chair.. "Excuse me, Commander Riker...is there something I'm missing here? Is this part of my crew evaluation?"

Riker laughed at the young man's boldness. "No, Lieutenant. As I said, things are fine. However, I have a message here that Admiral Booth has requested that you meet him at 1400 hours in his office on the station. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, sir. I don't know Admiral Booth at all." Lt. Hodgins was clearly surprised to have received the summons to see an admiral.

"Well, you have permission to disembark from the Enterprise to keep this appointment, Lieutenant. I suggest you wear your dress uniform." Riker grinned again. "Maybe when you get back you'll have a good story to tell."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Hodgins rose to leave, shaking his head at this new development. Why would he need to meet an admiral?

Riker waved his hand across his desk. "Have a little fun while you're down there. Dismissed."

oooooooooo

Admiral Booth stood looking out the window in the observation deck meeting room. He had been out in deep space for several years, and he was anxious to get back home to Earth. He was getting too old for this type of work, and was looking forward to finishing this one last chore before he retired. He turned as he heard the door chime. "Enter. What is it, Hammond?"

"Your visitor is here, sir."

"Excellent. Show him in."

The admiral turned as his visitor entered. "Lieutenant Seeley Hodgins reporting as ordered, sir." The young man stood ramrod straight as he waited to be acknowledged by the Admiral.

"At ease, Lieutenant. That's all, Hammond." He gestured to a chair. "Please sit down." The admiral sat opposite of Lt. Hodgins and handed him a drink. "Earth coffee...the real stuff, not the replicator shit. Privilege of rank, you know?"

Lt. Hodgins took a sip. "Wow...that's wonderful, Admiral Booth. Thank you, sir."

The admiral nodded as he gazed at the younger man in front of him. "Do you have any idea why I asked to meet you today, Lt. Hodgins?"

"Not at all, sir." Hodgins sipped his coffee, trying to avoid eye contact with the superior officer.

Admiral Booth laughed as he put his coffee cup down. "Then this will be a wonderful surprise, I hope. As it turns out, we're distant cousins. Your great great grandmother and my great great grandfather were brother and sister."

"What?" Hodgins almost spit his coffee all over the admiral. "I had no idea, sir…."

"Well, your family dropped the Booth part of the surname a couple of generations ago...but Christine Booth Hodgins and Henry Booth were siblings. It gets a little confusing because a lot of the names were used many times...Henry is a family name, but Henry went by Hank. His daughter was Brenna Booth…"

"You mean Admiral Brenna Booth...from the Dakora?"

"One and the same. She was an amazing woman. You probably learned her story in your Starfleet History class at the Academy, right?"

"Yes, sir...she led the crew of the Dakora to safety after her commanding officer was killed and the first officer was gravely injured in a surprise pirate attack...she became one of the youngest commanding officers in the fleet, working her way up to Admiral in a very short time. From what I read about her, evidently she was a strong and brilliant woman like her grandmother before her...her grandmother was a famous scientist and author on Earth, correct? What was her name….oh, yes...Temperance Brennan."

"Correct. Brenna Booth was my great grandmother...your great aunt. She had a child...a son Joseph, but she never married, so her son kept the name Booth. There have been several generations of Booths in military service. Even though your last name is Hodgins, you're still a member of the Booth family."

Lt. Hodgins sat quietly, trying to understand what the Admiral was telling him. "I appreciate the fact that we're related, sir, but…."

"But you're wondering why you should care?" The Admiral laughed again. "I understand completely. You're probably also wondering why I waited until now to tell you all of this, right?  
Well, I've been out in deep space for several years, but I'm on my way home now. Since I'm retiring, I have something to pass on to you." He produced a small silver colored object and laid it on the table between them. "This belongs to you now."

Lt. Hodgins picked up the small metallic object and turned it over in his palm, obviously confused. "What is this, sir?"

"That, Lt. Hodgins, is an ancient Earth artifact called a Zippo cigarette lighter. Hundreds of years ago on Earth people burned sticks made of chopped tobacco and paper as they held them in their mouths. This object was used to light those sticks on fire."

Lt. Hodgins grimaced and shook his head. "What a bizarre custom. Why would anyone do that? It seems dangerous."

"It was very unhealthy. Anyway, this object….this 'lighter'...was made in 1943 and was carried by a man named Jake Booth during Earth's Second World War. He brought it back home from the war and gave it to his brother, Hank Booth...our ancestor... and it's been passed on to many family members since then. When a member of the Booth family goes on active duty they carry this object with them, like a talisman or a good luck charm. It went from my great grandmother Brenna to my grandfather Joseph, then to my father Hank, and then to me, Admiral Seeley Booth." He saw Hodgins' surprise. "Seeley is a family name, too...the original Seeley Booth was Temperance Brennan's husband."

Hodgins let out a low whistle as he brushed his fingers over the scratched and nicked metal case of the lighter and ran his thumb over the dent in the lid. "1943? And it's still around after all these years?" It was hard to imagine this small metal object had lasted that length of time. Lt. Hodgins was amazed to think about all the history the lighter had witnessed..all the people who had touched it over the years. "But why are you giving it to me now, Admiral?"

Admiral Booth sighed. "I'm retiring from active duty. I don't have any children, so there's no one in my part of the family to take care of the lighter. Your Great Great Uncle Parker's descendants aren't in Starfleet. They're all doctors and Christian missionaries…."

"Wait….you mean Dr. Matthew Booth….the doctor who found the cure for cancer and Rigelian Fever….he's our cousin as well?"

"Yes, that's the one, and his brother Vincent invented several modern surgical techniques." The Admiral took another sip of his coffee. "Anyway, because you're departing for a deep space mission, you're the member of the Booth family that's going to be on active duty now, Lt. Hodgins, so this goes with you on your journey."

"Admiral, I don't want to take your family heirloom from you…." Hodgins was embarrassed at the thought of taking such a valuable gift from him. He tried to hand the lighter back to the Admiral.

The Admiral took the lighter in his hand and looked at it fondly. "I'll admit...it's hard to give this little item up. This beat up old lighter has seen me through several minor scrapes and major battles over my career." He handed it back to Lt. Hodgins. "No, it's yours now...take it with you on your deep space mission as a remembrance of all the generations of people who have served their countries or their planet before you." The Admiral smiled at Lt. Hodgins. "When you're so far from home, it's nice to have a little something to remind you that you're not really alone, after all….that people are thinking of you. Are you married, Lt. Hodgins?"

"Not yet, sir...my fiancee is the head of security on the station at Epsilon Indi….we're hoping to marry next year."

"Wonderful. And you've been assigned to the Enterprise? Outstanding...you must be an excellent scientist to be able to work with Commander Data on the flagship of the fleet. I've been following your career, Lt. Hodgins...I'm looking forward to hearing great things about you, and when you have a son or daughter, perhaps you can pass this lighter on to them, and they can do great things as well." Admiral Booth smiled as he extended his hand to the junior officer. "I'm glad we finally got to meet, cousin…"

"Thank you, sir." Lt. Hodgins gave the Admiral a firm handshake. "Congratulations on your retirement, Admiral Booth. Perhaps, sir...with your permission, of course,...I could visit you next time I'm on Earth."

"I'd enjoy that very much, Lt. Hodgins. Maybe we can compare some of our family's history."

The two men talked together as they walked toward the transporter room….one beginning his career, and another ending his career, but both proud to be a part of a family that had served in the military with honor and distinction for several generations.


End file.
